Lab Conversations
by Alexis13991
Summary: Delphine comes to the lab to find Cosima already there. Rated T for later/future chapters.


**I do not own any of the characters in this story, all rights go to the creators of Orphan Black.**

**Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

It was a surprisingly beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky and the smell of blooming flowers and spring was in the air. You arrive at the DYAD, and park in the parking lot. You grab your caramel mocha latte and file folder before exiting the car.

You enter the building to be greeted by the receptionist and other workers. You run into on your journey down to the lab.

"Wonderful morning, isn't it Delphine?" he comments as you pass by him. You give a small smile and continue walking.

You've always been a sort of morning person, going to sleep generously early after dinner, so it's no surprise to anyone that you are here so early.

You reach your destination and raise you pass card from your hip to unlock the door. Entering the lab you notice an almost inaudible sound coming from the other side of the room.

It's Cosima. She must have fallen asleep here last night.

You quietly walk up to her and place your things on the table next to the chair she is in. You found it interesting and amusing that Cosima had wanted a "chill zone" in the lab when you two were redecorating. Your first thoughts on the idea are that it was very typical of her. She was so laid back and viewed the world in a way you can't even begin to comprehend. That's one of the reasons you love her.

Cosima was slightly snoring and you find it absolutely adorable, you wouldn't dare to wake her up. Unlike you, Cosima was a child of the night. She'd spend the night on her laptop and smoking. You realize that smoking pot really wasn't helping with Cosima's illness, in fact it's doing just the opposite of that, but you can't tell her how to live her life.

Every day you worry about her health and well-being. You haven't told her that she'll have to start using oxygen tanks soon, if breathing starts becoming affected more than it is currently. It pains you to know that she may face the same fate as Jennifer Fitzsimons.

Putting all these upsetting thoughts into the back of your mindm you walk over to the computer on the desk across from Cosima. On the screen are the videos from Jennifer. That's all she's been watching lately, as if the videos were going to do anything for her. At most, it will probably make her even more upset. Your eyes start to tear up, so you quickly shut down the computer and reach up to your face to rid it of tears.

A noise comes from behind you, it's her. She starts to get up, "Bonjour, Cosima" you say softly. She puts on her glasses and looks up at you.

She's giving you that look again, as if she doesn't completely trust you and thinks you're monitoring her, and it kills you. Just as fast as it came, the look disappeared and you wonder of maybe you were just overthinking.

She doesn't look to good, you notice, as she makes her way over to you.

"Everything all right?" she asks, "your eyes are sorta red." She notices to much in such a short amount of time.

Rubbing your eyes, you reply " Oui, I'm fine. Tea?"

You hope she doesn't ask anymore question. You go to move around her, but she lightly grabs your wrists so you stop.

Slowly, Cosima intertwines her fingers with yours and you can help but smile. It comes to your attention that you both have been moving so that you're up against the desk. She moves in and places a delicate kiss on your lips, then another and another. You stop her though; she feels thinner and in the light, is slightly paler than the days before. She sighs, burying her head in the crook of your neck.

"We haven't made any progress and I'm getting worse and worse with each passing day" she says through strained breaths. Then the coughing starts. Her hand comes up to cover her mouth, but her face is still against your neck. It finally registers with you that she is absolutely correct, her illness is already taking its toll and you can't do anything at the moment but watch on with sad eyes.

She moves away from you once the coughing has subsided, but you don't want to let go just yet. You unwrapped your arms from her waist despite the fact that you want to hold her in your arms, telling her that everything was going to be okay even though it wouldn't be.

"Um hey…. you listening? Earth to Delphine!"she says, a grin forming on her face. You walk over to where she was, apparently shed been talking to you when you were daydreaming. You must have been staring for a while because she already had a cup of tea made and placed on the table beside her.

You make your way over to her and she hands you her laptop.

"So here's what I've got so far."

* * *

**So I may or may not continue this story.**

** Please Comment and favorite so I can decide what is going to happen to the fic :)**


End file.
